


All Of Our Everythings

by MalChilling



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Juliet has bad luck, Shawn has an eidetic memory, eidetic memory, me writing het?, more likely than you think, shawn has a crazy good memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalChilling/pseuds/MalChilling
Summary: Juliet finds out her boyfriend remembers all the embarrassing things she's done.orShawn has a crazy good memory.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	All Of Our Everythings

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the episode From Earth to the Starbucks where Shawn wins millionth costumer at the market, and he says Henry and Gus have a crazy memory. What if Shawn doesn't know how regular people's memory works?

Juliet looked at her boyfriend from the corner of her eye. She watched as he leafed through a magazine with interest and smiled. Sometimes she forgot how adorable he could be until she saw him doing nothing. No performing, or theatrics. Don't get her wrong, she loved that part of Shawn, but sometimes quiet was good.  Specially now. These last few days had been so stressful, and she appreciated the calm moments when they came. Which wasn't often considering it  _ was  _ Santa Barbara. 

These moments didn't last long because of Shawn's short attention span, and she knew he'd be up and about in a few minutes, creating chaos. As if reading her mind, he suddenly stood. 

“I’m hungry.”  _ And  _ they were off. Juliet nodded, she was done five minutes ago anyway. 

“Okay, where do you want to go.” She asked, getting up and gathering her stuff. Shawn hummed with thought and suddenly grinned like he had the best idea in the world. God, he was adorable. 

“How about Porcho’s?” He smiled, and Juliet tilted her head in confusion. What the hell was Porcho’s? 

“Who?” 

“Porcho’s.” Shawn looked at her like he couldn’t believe she didn’t know what he was talking about. Juliet shrugged apologetically. 

“Sorry, hon. I’ve no idea where that is.” At this, Shawn looked way too scandalized about her revelation and turned as if to share his reaction with Gus, but then remembered he was by himself in this. 

“That place we went to after the Helsinki Case? With the Mexican Japanese fusion buffet? You loved that place.” He said and waited for her to remember. Juliet’s eyebrows furrowed and she frowned at him. 

“The Helsinki Case was more than three years ago, you can’t expect me to remember one restaurant that we went to  _ one  _ time.” She said. “Wait, how do you remember? We went through the drive through and you were half asleep. You didn’t even eat your food until the next morning.” Now she was the one who looked scandalized and offended. Shawn raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

“Well, you sure remember a lot now.” He said. Juliet rolled her eyes at him. 

“I remember because you were sick the whole way home. You ate a warm sushi quesadilla against all advisement.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

“Well, at least I’m not the one who got into a fight with a vending machine over a KitKat bar.” Shawn shot back, and Juliet threw up her hands in offense. 

“How do you remember that? It was my first year!” She said. Shawn shrugged.

“I remember all the stuff you do. Like the time you slipped on that banana peel outside the Wendall Murder.” Juliet groaned and thought about just leaving him here, but being the bigger person was unfortunately too ingrained in her head. 

Juliet sighed in annoyance and picked up her purse. So much for peace and quiet, now that she knew her boyfriend knew all and every embarrassing thing she’s done. 

At least he couldn’t remember every single one.

“Lets just go.” 

Shawn followed, practically skipping to keep up with her abruptly fast pace. He frowned. He didn’t mean to upset her. But somehow he always did. Shawn finally caught up to her in the car, getting in and watching as she set the GPS for Porcho’s and he felt worse. He really didn’t deserve her. 

“I’m sorry, Jules. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He asked, after a few awkward minutes of silence. She shrugged. 

“It’s fine, Shawn.” She said “Honestly, I’m not upset. I’m just tired.” She admitted and took his hand in hers. Shawn smiled and squeezed her hand, smiling when he saw Porcho’s in the distance, giddy excitement filling him as they pulled in. 

“Wait.” She suddenly said. She pulled at his hand, stopping him from getting out. “You’ve done many embarrassing things too, and I don’t remember all of them. How do you?” 

Shawn considered and then shrugged, Juliet already knew he wasn’t psychic so what was this thing.

“I have a crazy good memory. I remember everything.” He said. And watched as Juliet’s eyes widened in surprise, and then.. Horror? 

“You remember all the embarrassing things I’ve done?” She asked. Crap. 

“I do.” 

She groaned and let her face fall on the steering wheel. Shawn patted her back sympathetically and watched as she went on with her crisis. 

“But I also remember when we met.” Shawn attempted, feeling a little vindicated when she paused her death march. 

“I remember our first kiss, first date, first fight. I remember all of our everything's.” Juliet looked up and smiled. Touched. She leaned over and kissed him gently, feeling him smile. She pulled away and took his hand again. 

“Well, you don’t need a crazy good memory for that.” She grinned at his confusion and squeezed his hand. “I remember all of our everything's too.” 


End file.
